epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MrAwesome300/Sir and Madames of the ERB Wiki
Good evening, sir/madame who is reading this blog. My name is Sir Charles Awesome IV. On our grand chat, we often discuss about our wealthy lives of luxury. It's simply charming. Don't know our entrepreneur selves? Now you do, young ruffian! Grand People In The Estate Sir Charles Awesome IV- Born in the estates of North Dakota, Sir Charles Awesome IV is the president of Tummy Wummy, a bread company that sells second hand bread and breakfast food. He occasionally plays golf on his private golf course and is a professional Charleston dancer. Tended to by his butler Alfred. Sir Four of Numberdale- In the high estates of New York City, Sir Four's fame came to him when it all started with his father's automobile business. Since then, Sir Four has been the rich and luxurious owner of the car business. A good chap of Sir Charles Awesome IV, Sir Four is a professional drinker of champagne. He has a zazzy lady companion known as Madame Positive Four. Tended to by his butler Buffington. Sir Barry Loygan II, Esq.- The brother of Charles Awesome IV, Sir Barry came to riches and rewards at the mere age of 4, and became an instant millionaire! He inherited the family mansion and money! Good lord, he even owns his father's shampoo business! Sir Barry Loygan II is known as one of the wealthiest men on the planet. Tended to by his butler Ludwig. Lord Scraw, Landier of Scribble Scratch, Tsar and Autocrat of All the Russias, Duke of New York, Los Angeles, and the forests of Canada, Private Hunter of the Deserts of Australia, Owner of the Japanese and Hawaiian Island Chains, and Owner of the Oil Fields of All Arabia, Esquire: The Duke and land proprietor of New York, the Landier makes trillions--nay, quadrillions--of pounds each month. The Landier acquires most of his funds from his oil in Arabia as well selling rare meat from his hunts in Australia. Tended to by his butlers Gerard and Ferrenmeyer. Duke Phil of Cumberbatch Esq. Chanceller of the royal senate, leader of the royal guard, esquire, and royal vizier. Bottles his own port wine. owns a mansion in kennalworth, isleworth, and tuscany. Oil baron, part of the Rich Men's Society. Determines the price of tea in china, conrols the western world. Makes Dectillions of ruples every fort-night. Has jewel encrusted everything. Likes to hunt the most wild game, Human. Has a coat made of do-do bird feathers. Has a yaht that is the largest luxury vessel in the mediterranian sea, a blimp twice the size as the hindenburg. Overall Genius, Dectillionare, Playboy, Philanthrapist. Tended to by his butler Jiminy. Lord Jorn Humpalot Holl I - Born in the estates of Dutchcity, Netherlands. He inherited a house and a mere 2 million dollars from his uncle in America. He moved there and started a business in Fast Food. In less than 3 years his profit went to a immense level, and Feed with Meat became an international business. Since then, Lord Jorn has travelled through the whole world, getting business deals done everyday. He also branched out into the pleasure business, being an owner of a few very famous casino's in Vegas. And now he's becoming one of the most richest person in the world. Tended to by his butlers Richard and Jonathan. Sir Night of Hawk IXOOI - Born in Liverpool, England, Sir Night of Hawk has inherited the riches from his popular board game, Hurt/Heal, which has been turned a movie, television series, and more. He also owns the rights to Flame Princess Productions, a television company that owns the rights to any show the actress Flame Princess has been in. He enjoys a spot of tea and a fine game of tennis. Tended to by his butlers Vinny and Leo, two former mobsters. Madame Sierra of Stalker III - Living in the beautiful open fields of southeastern Pennsylvania, Sierra is extremely rich. She owns the classic game "Gif Reaction" and has many servants. She started out yelling at all the users and getting angry unreasonably. She set for a journey and returned one day in April and has been sitting, rubbing elbows with the riches ever since. She is the wealthiest female user on the ERB Wiki, married to Sir Night of Hawk IXOOI. Master Dragon, Ruler of The Cold Minnesota - Most rich from his video games selling more then any game in the world. He also the Boss of the Robotic Ninja Mafia. He bought a planet of half ice half fire burning and freezing out each other forever. In his spare time he does a computer simulated battles with his friends choosing practically anything that exist. He goes to his underwater city during the summer and watches the sea life around him. He has even bought a ticket for him and his stuff to be one of the first people to escape earth in case of an apocalypse. Sir Lakuita the Bro I - Lives in the hot deserts of Arizona, Lakuita is a wealthy man of power, he can burn everything down and just stick out his hand to defeat his foes, he annoys the crap out of everyone but makes up for it by spamming his blog posts and cramming it down peoples throats, he's been a sir since March of 2013. Sir Captain Warrior I- Lives in a big mansion in New Jersey, CW. The Captain is rich and famous, he's been in tons of movies, and been in tons of tv shows. He also owns an ERB series called "Legendary Rap Battles" that gets a billion views on Youtube. His first Legendary Rap Battle was Tarzan vs Spider-Man, which got tons of views and made the whole series popular. That's how CW the first became rich and famous. Tended by his butler, Bob. Sir Weavile the Sixth- Born in the best estates of Loudon. When he initially joined Wikiville, he got into fights with others within the community, which made him somewhat unpopular at the time. Fortunately, Sir Weavile repented his rude mannerisms and sought to be respected and loved. Since then, he is now forgiven from his previous astrosities and was even accepted as the son of Sir Laboratory Tuxedo. Sir Weavile was briefly engaged to Miss Doom Girl, who was apparently the female clone of the infamous Dr. Samis. Upon this discovery, she was executed courtesy of Dr. Coupe. Sir Weavile did not mourn the loss. He recently started to court Miss Negative Four, whom he confessed his love to. He has also dueled Master Dragon and Sir Lakuita and makes his own ERB series. Unfancy Blokes Mr. John Devilmind- Born in Wyoming, Mr. John Devilmind is Sir Charles Awesome IV's personal robot. After he did far too many crimes, the city agreed a reasonable punishment is to turn him into half man, half robot, much like the Vader fellow from the War of Stars. Michael Currenti- Michael Currenti, known to some as "ParoThese" was a criminal in the town of Wikisville where his anger got to the best of him, resulting in multiple counts of vandalizing the rich folks' homes and getting in numerous fights with Madame Sierra of Stalker III. Dr. Samis Fusion, DDS- Dr. Samis Fusion was an awkward young dentist with a diabolical plan. He was jealous of Sir Laboratory Tuxedo VI, and wanted his money. So one day he decided to kill him in his sleep! Shocking, isn't it. The dickens, I say, the dickens. However, Sir Laboratory had so much wealth that his family and friends recreated his body and saved his heart and soul, which they used to make a new and improved Sir Laboratory. This shocking scandal has resulted in Dr. Fusion to recieve a lifelong ban from Wikisville and a trip to the local jailhouse. Mr. Lowham Conductor- Mr. Lowham Conductor has wanted attention since childhood days in the schoolyard. He has had an obsession with the television series Thomas the Tank Engine and has since then been loving trains, since this day. So he became a conductor for the Wikiville Train Company, where he was always known as the brashy one in the company. He kept talking about how Mayor Phineas Flynn was such a nuisance and how Lowham himself should became mayor! In order to get attention from the townsfolk, he vandalized Mayor Flynn's manor with spray paint drawings of trains, specfically Thomas, Percy, and Henry: his childhood idols! Instead of becoming mayor, he became the most hated member of the local jailhouse, where he still likes to think he is in charge. How Do I Get Here? Well, it's kinda tricky to explain the whole story. We one day acted sophisticated and fancy on chat, like rich people, and it's been a recurring joke for around 3 days. So now I decided to make this. Even if you weren't on the chat, feel free to create a fake biography of your rich alter ego, and always begin with a Sir/Madame intro. For the Unfancy Blokes part, leave that to me. I will regularly update that section. Thanks for checking this page out, good sir/madame. Category:Blog posts